


A Song for You

by LunaIssabella



Series: Bill Bubblé [11]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Bill Bubblé AU, Bill cantante AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Por un segundo el más joven piensa que tal vez ha caído en una nueva ilusión, que todo había sido una estratagema para hacerlo sentir mal consigo mismo y manipular sus emociones con el fin de empujarlo a los brazos del rubio [...]





	A Song for You

**Author's Note:**

> Y este es el ansiado final. No puedo creer que tenga tres años en esto cuándo la idea había sido solamente hacer pequeñas historias mientras escribía Vcfk Od Wmm para distraerme; todavía recuerdo la regañada de mi beta cuando le presenté la idea de este AU y cómo poquito a poco construimos la relación entre Bill y Dipper en este AU...
> 
> Pero el momento de cerrar el circulo ha llegado. Espero en verdad que lo disfruten tanto como lo disfruté yo.

**A Song for You**

_He estado en muchos lugares en mi vida,_

_Pero estamos solos ahora y estoy cantando esta canción para ti_

_No hay nadie más importante para mi_

_Te amo, en un lugar donde no hay espacio o tiempo_

**A Song for You - Michael Bublé**

_Bill por su parte simplemente no podía creerlo._

Todo su esfuerzo parece haber sido echado a la basura, realmente había sido un total fracaso sin sentido que había consumido la mayor parte de su energía en un intento que ahora sabe es desesperado por obtener algo que  _nunca_  será suyo. Observa a Dipper salir apresurado, lo siente casi correr fuera del hotel huyendo de él y le duele; un dolor que se clavaba en su pecho como una estaca hasta atravesarlo y dejar todo a su alrededor insensible pero el centro, allí dónde debe estar su corazón, se contrae alrededor de la madera invisible provocando tantas emociones que no es capaz de manejarlas.

Simplemente había sido inútil, un desperdicio de energía que le pasaría factura más tarde pero que ahora es lo menos que le podía importar. Simplemente, ya no lo intentará más. Dipper lo había dejado en claro sin mediar ninguna palabra, en sus ojos podía verlo y Bill no sabe que le lastima más, su orgullo por haber fallado o el hecho de saber que Gideon tenía razón.

 _Dipper jamás podría ser suyo si no era por la influencia de su propio poder_.

* * *

 

Dipper se detiene frente a la entrada del hotel con una sensación de Deja Vù que eriza su piel dejándole una mala sensación que no le gusta en lo absoluto. Se siente como hace unos días cuándo decidió volver al trabajo luego de haber faltado por demasiado tiempo para encontrarse con un intento más de Bill de manipularlo; la diferencia es que ahora no está regresando a trabajar sino a recoger sus cosas y marcharse de una vez por todas. Lo discutió con Mabel largo y tendido incapaz de explicarle razones válidas sin terminar contándole lo que realmente le estaba impulsando a abandonar el único trabajo que pudieron conseguir al llegar allí y que, además, era bien remunerado.

Su hermana protestó por supuesto, exigió saber que estaba pasando e intentó convencerlo de quedarse utilizando sin siquiera proponérselo las artimañas que solía utilizar cuando eran niños para obtener lo que quería de Dipper; pero obviamente esto no funcionó, hacía tiempo que el castaño había aprendido a diferenciar entre el verdadero interés de Mabel por él y su interés por sí misma. Por supuesto no perdió la oportunidad de hacérselo saber y rápidamente la chica se había disculpado aceptando que su hermano tenía razón, si él deseaba marcharse del trabajo estaba en su derecho de hacerlo e iba a tener todo su apoyo en ello.

El castaño aleja esos pensamientos de su cabeza y sube las escalerillas para entrar al hotel resignado a tal vez encontrarse con Bill en algún punto entre la entrada y la oficina de su ahora ex-jefe; mira a su alrededor frunciendo un poco el ceño al ver a todo el mundo corriendo de un lado al otro extrañamente exaltados por algo, la última vez que estuvo allí no habían tantos clientes como para tener a tantas mucamas y meseros paseándose por todas partes, y de acuerdo con su reloj tampoco era hora de que abriera el bar así que mucho menos era tiempo de que Bill se presentase. Extrañado camina hacia la recepcionista de turno para preguntarle qué pasa cuando sus ojos son atraídos por un brillo dorado en el tablero de anuncios que está colgado a un lado de ella, usualmente estaba vacío salvo por uno que otro mensaje al azar de los clientes o para ellos, pero esa noche tiene un enorme cartel dorado con letras negras anunciando la despedida de Bill Cipher.

Dipper se queda paralizado y se acerca rápidamente para poder leerlo mejor creyendo que su vista estaba mal.

'' _No se pierda esta noche la última presentación de nuestro querido Bill Cipher''_ lee en el cartel levantándolo un poco para cerciorarse de que es real  _''Última presentación, una despedida para todos nosotros antes de retirarse a un viaje inesperado. No se lo pierdan''._

Pasa saliva y se gira hacia la chica de la recepción que no deja de atender llamadas, recibir llaves, entregar llaves y hacerle señas a los botones para que acompañen al montón de personas que Dipper no había notado estaban llegando como manada para luego ser guiados al salón de actos del hotel, muchísimo más grande que el bar. Dudoso se acerca a la chica y en segundo de desahogo que ella tiene pone una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—¿No lo sabes? Bill se va —la congoja en su voz casi le hace hacer una mueca, pero se contiene sabedor de que no es precisamente la reacción que esperaría alguien que te acaba de decir algo tan doloroso como si se le hubiera muerto un familiar—. Fue sorpresivo, hace unos días simplemente llegó y anunció frente a todos que se retiraría. El jefe casi le pidió de rodillas que no lo hiciera, pero…

Su voz se ve cortada por la de alguien más que exige ser atendido por lo que con una sonrisa suave se gira para atender a los clientes. Dipper por su parte se queda estático en su sitio sin poder creerlo del todo, es simplemente imposible.

Sabía que dejaría de ver al hombre, demonio, o lo que fuera al marcharse, pero Bill había estado allí cuando llegó. Jamás pensó que se iría antes que él, en su corta estancia en el hotel había visto muchos trabajadores ir y venir, diversos turnos que acababan de un día para otro y salvo el presentador todos eran nuevos casi cada semana, hasta los artistas locales se presentaban de vez en cuando. Excepto Bill. Bill parecía una constante en el hotel tan real que mencionar que se pudiera ir era como un tabú en cada pequeña sección del hotel, desde las cocinas hasta la habitación de la caldera de calefacción que solo funcionaba en invierno. Muchas veces Dipper lo sintió como si el rubio representara al hotel mismo hecho persona pues el hotel parecía vibrante y vivo todas las noches al momento de iniciar la presentación en el bar, o las pocas veces que se paseaba de día entre los pasillos encantando a cada ser vivo allí presente con su presencia.

¿Por qué entonces se iba? ¿Qué había motivado a Bill a dejar el hotel, el escenario y el pueblo? ¿Acaso…?

—¡Dipper! —sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz del encargado de todos los meseros del bar que se apresura hacia dónde está él con una expresión seria, pero sus ojos se notan apesadumbrados, casi avergonzado de lo que posiblemente le va a decir—. Gracias al cielo que estás aquí, sé que renunciaste, pero te necesitamos esta noche.

—Pero señor…

—Nada de peros —el hombre coloca su uniforme en sus manos haciéndole girarse y empujándolo suavemente hacia el baño—, el salón está hasta reventar, muchas personas vinieron simplemente a ver la última presentación del señor Cipher así que necesitamos todas las manos que podamos necesitar. Prometo que se te pagará el doble, solo date prisa.

Dipper es dejado prácticamente a empujones en el baño aún consternado por la situación. En automático se quita su ropa reemplazándola por el uniforme de mesero que le corresponde, trata de no pensar en toda la situación de Bill retirándose, pero su mente vuelve una y otra vez a lo mismo. Una vez listo suspira observándose en el espejo, remoja su rostro armándose de todo el valor que necesita en caso de encontrarse con el hombre nuevamente; no se siente preparado para tal hazaña, pero fingirá que sí, y fingirá que no le afecta la noticia tanto como a todos los miembros del staff del hotel. Respira hondo y sale para llevar sus cosas a la sala de empleados del bar, allí toma un delantal, una libreta y un lapicero listo para tomar las órdenes de las personas.

Toma otra larga respiración y sale encontrándose nuevamente con el encargado que lo guía al salón de actos explicándole rápidamente como estaría todo distribuido para facilitar su movilidad entre todas las personas y la atención a los mismos. Con poca delicadeza es empujado dentro del salón casi haciéndole caer, bufa enfadado y se gira para buscar dónde estaría la barra encontrándose con una sala hasta el tope de personas que no dejan de hablar entre sí, algunas damas que solían pasearse por allí para tomar un trago disfrutando del espectáculo lloran apoyándose las unas contra las otras. Incluso uno que otro hombre parece acongojado mientras abrazan a sus acompañantes.

Despacio se acerca al bar tender que pone en su mano una bandeja indicándole a quién debía entregarle las copas. Inmediatamente Dipper imita a los demás camareros deslizándose entre las sillas acomodadas de la mejor manera que pudieron para darles espacio de moverse, entrega las bebidas que fueron dejadas en sus manos y toma nota de otros pedidos. No tiene tiempo para pensar en lo increíblemente incómodo que se siente rodeado de tantas personas con el calor envolviendo el salón a pesar de que el aire acondicionado está al máximo, cuando el telón del improvisado escenario se abre dejando ver a Bill parado en el centro, micrófono en mano.

El castaño se detiene unos segundos para observarlo y lo que ve remueve su estómago. Bill se ve impresionante como siempre, con su traje en negro y dorado, el cabello prolijamente peinado y toda su aura de poder que eriza su piel dejando una sensación de vacío en su estómago; sin embargo, hay algo diferente que le hace fruncir suave el ceño. Le recorre con la vista tratando de descubrir que es, pero escapa de su comprensión, es como si hubiera algo diferente en su aura a pesar de ser la misma que siempre. El rubio, que se había quedado simplemente parado con los ojos cerrados los abre mirando a su público dedicándoles su característica sonrisa; sin embargo, sus ojos no tienen el brillo de siempre y eso provoca que el estómago de Dipper se hunda aún más con algo que reconoce como preocupación.

—Mi querida audiencia, ¿cuánto no nos hemos divertido en estos años? Yo más que ustedes por supuesto —dice el hombre caminando por el escenario—, pero todo tiene un principio y un final.

Algunas voces se alzan en llanto y palabras de afecto que ensanchan la sonrisa de Bill por un segundo.

—Espero que nos volvamos a ver en un día soleado. Estarán bien sin mi —mueve una mano hacia la banda tras de si—, pero no se preocupen. De una u otra manera, yo siempre regresaré.

Todos rompen en aplausos limpiando sus lágrimas y acomodándose en sus asientos cuando el sonido suave de una trompeta acompañada de un piano y un bajo llena el lugar envolviéndolos a todos con la melodía. No es el ritmo que acostumbra bañar el bar de tonos picantes que invitaban a bailar o rendirse a los pies del artista, pero tampoco es algo que les moleste demasiado. Dipper sacude su cabeza y continúa su trabajo en silencio sin molestarse en mirar al escenario.

— **I've been so many places in my life and time**  —la voz de Bill se desliza por su cuerpo como una suave caricia provocándole un escalofrío que le deja hecho piedra en su lugar.

La última vez que le escucho cantar así había terminado en una especie de ensueño que le dejó sin aire y la sensación de casi morir. Sabe que es increíblemente peligroso, pero aún así se gira para ver a Bill que permanece estático en el centro del escenario sosteniendo el micrófono como si lo acariciara.

— **But we're alone now, and I'm singing this song for you** —muchas jóvenes suspiran encantadas moviendo sus labios como si conocieran la letra tan bien como quien la está cantando.

Dipper desliza su vista por la sala viendo parejas abrazarse en la oscuridad y aquellos que habían ido solos apoyándose entre ellos como si se dieran apoyo moral. Escucha a medias a uno de los meseros preguntando en voz baja si acaso le estaba dedicando esa canción a alguien en especial; Dipper nota la indignación en la voz de la chica que responde que era imposible y no se siente extrañado.

Más de uno estaba enamorado de Bill, hombres y mujeres habían tratado de atraparlo en sus garras antes que él y sabe que muchos más intentarán hacerlo una vez el rubio se vaya. Sin embargo, este jamás había demostrado interés por alguien aparte de Dipper, no que el joven haya visto que haya acosado a alguien más aparte de sí mismo; y sin embargo la idea de que la canción pudiera estar siendo cantada tan dulcemente para alguien más revuelve sus tripas dejándole una desazón en la boca del estómago.

Recibe la siguiente orden de bebidas y camina hacia los dueños mirando sus pies todo el camino sin mirar el escenario dónde Bill empieza a deslizarse con movimientos elegantes siguiendo el ritmo de la compañía musical. Entrega las bebidas regresando hacia la barra improvisada; tiene intenciones de regresar a buscar más órdenes, pero todos parecen hundidos en una especie de hechizo, como siempre, moviéndose al ritmo de la trompeta, los meseros estáticos en su lugar mirando con ojos aguados al escenario.

Rendido ante la curiosidad mira hacia el escenario encontrándose justo con los ojos azul eléctrico de Bill que le miran de una forma que no puede explicar. Dipper aprieta sus puños esperando la sensación de asfixia o de que están escarbando en su cabeza; espera sentir unas manos invisibles en todo su cuerpo o el ardor de lo que fuera que le hizo Bill la última vez, pero no se encuentra con nada más que un profundo vacío en su pecho al notar cierto tinte de tristeza en el azul.

Rendición.

No hay más que rendición en la mirada del rubio que no se aparta de la suya, sus labios se mueven acorde a la canción y su voz baja paulatinamente el nivel hasta volverlo íntimo.

—…  **in a place where there's no space or time**  —y su pecho duele con una opresión que no tiene nada que ver con los poderes de Bill que antes le han exprimido los pulmones hasta casi morir.

La opresión en su pecho tiene mucho que ver con su corazón corriendo desesperado a medida que la esperanza florece allí como una cruel rosa rodeada de espinas clavadas en el órgano, pero brillante y hermosa teñida en su sangre. No desea en lo absoluto sentirse así pero tampoco hace nada para evitar que la esperanza florezca más y más junto al deseo de que no sea su imaginación el pensamiento fugaz de que Bill se lo está dedicando a  _él_. La canción es para él se dice, no podía haber otra razón por la que el hombre le miraría de esa forma, en derrota, pero negándose a rendirse tan fácilmente.

— **We were alone and I was singing my song for you**  —las palabras se deslizan como un bálsamo por su cuerpo provocando que sus ojos se humedezcan y las palabras se atraganten en su garganta.

Es tan estúpido, tan, tan estúpido y el pensamiento corroe su pecho a medida que la canción termina dando por terminado el espectáculo y con ello no volvería saber más de Bill. Como en un sueño escucha los aplausos y los vitoreos, ve a Bill bajar del escenario y caminar entre las personas despidiéndose de cada uno de ellos como si el tiempo no tuviera significado y le quedara una eternidad antes de irse del pueblo por tiempo indefinido. Alarga una mano débilmente tratando de alcanzar a Bill que se retira lentamente hacia su camerino.

Desesperado Dipper observa a su alrededor a las personas que se niegan a marcharse pidiendo a gritos otra canción, una más para no irse con la desazón que la canción provocó en ellos y Dipper no sabe si la suya propia es por ella, por la revelación o por el miedo. Traga saliva viendo con ojos desorbitados dónde hasta hace un momento estuvo el rubio sabiendo que luego de ese día no lo volvería a ver. Si es así entonces ¿por qué no es capaz de ir y dejar salir sus sentimientos a borbotones como un riachuelo impulsado por una cascada?

La idea hace que sus piernas tiemblen y la falta del aire se haga más presente. ¿Qué si fue todo su imaginación y Bill realmente se la estaba dedicando a alguien más? ¿Alguien a quién Dipper nunca vio que el rubio le dedicara su atención o que, por el contrario, hubiera tenido toda su atención mucho antes de que Dipper llegase? ¿Qué tal si es una nueva treta del demonio y todo eso que siente no es más que el producto de alguna especie de hechizo?

Escucha a alguien llamarlo, pero su mente no está en el lugar, todo su cuerpo le grita que debe hacer algo, no puede solo quedarse de brazos cruzados y sino, no volverá a ver al hombre, demonio, o lo que fuese debe decirle todo lo que siente en ese momento. Debe ser valiente, se dice dejando la bandeja que no sabe cómo terminó en su mano en la barra, debe tomar el toro por los cuernos y ser sincero se repite caminando hacia el camerino. No puede continuar de esa forma, simplemente no es una forma adecuada de vivir ocultando sus emociones por miedo a salir lastimado, siendo que esconderlos en el fondo de su corazón como si realmente no existieran parece estar lastimándolo mucho más que si decidiera dejarlos salir.

Así que, en un impulso de valentía que desconoce de dónde proviene camina con paso firme hacia el camerino de Bill dispuesto a hablar con él y dejarlo todo salir. Lo único que podía perder era la vergüenza porque su corazón hace tiempo que lo había perdido en manos del rubio.

* * *

 

Durante toda la presentación Bill había estado pendiente a las reacciones de su Pino. Supo el momento exacto en que llegó al hotel, pero se sentía tan drenado desde la última vez que las ganas de aparecerse frente a él para molestarlo un poco más no fueron suficiente para hacerle salir del camerino.

Se sentía tan asquerosamente patético y mataría a quién fuera que le llamase cobarde por lo que estaba haciendo. Dejar el hotel había sido la única forma que encontró de no volver a encontrarse con el Pino en mucho, mucho tiempo; salir del pueblo no era una opción desde hace mucho, aunque duda bastante que lo que le ataba a ese pueblo aún perdure a pesar de los años. Tal vez, pensó para sí mismo mientras preparaba todo, estaba huyendo innecesariamente, supo que el Pino había renunciado y que solo iría a buscar su cheque.

Tal vez, solo estaba huyendo cobardemente cuando aceptó la propuesta del dueño del hotel para hacer un acto final que, no solo le serviría para recargar sus energías por la cantidad de personas que irían solamente para verlo, sino que además era una oportunidad de sacar todo de su hueco pecho para dejarlo atrás y empezar de cero en algún lugar dónde no haya Pinos que destrocen sus nervios ni le hagan desear tenerlos bajo su control.

Mataría a cualquiera que se atreviese a decirlo en voz alta, pero Gideon había tenido razón al decir que no podría tener a Dipper si no era por influencia de sus poderes. Pero Bill no  _quería_  tener al Pino en sus brazos bajo la influencia de lo que podía hacer, no deseaba en lo más mínimo lavar su cabeza como a los demás y tenerlo como un zombie tras él; de esos tenía bastantes en cada rincón del pueblo dispuestos a lo que fuera por un chasquido de sus dedos.

No.

Se había encontrado a si mismo deseando tener al castaño en sus brazos con él por su propia voluntad, deseaba con desesperación la luz pura que envolvía al joven, su suspicacia, sus sonrisas forzadas e incómodas cuando estaba rodeado de personas. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener a alguien que no estuviera babeando a sus pies por lo que podía causar, sino que estuviera a su lado por quién era y no por lo que era.

En parte odia al Pino por provocar eso en él. Por provocar que sus necesidades y deseos básicos se vean desplazados por el ardor en sus manos al querer enredarlas en el suave cabello castaño o el ferviente deseo de protegerlo de cualquier cosa envuelto en sus brazos. A veces no se sentía como él mismo al encontrarse en esos meses fantaseando con cómo se sentiría despertar junto al joven luego de simplemente dormir,  _realmente_  dormir.

Así que simplemente cuando lo vio una vez más se permitió un último intento. Palabras sinceras derramadas en una canción que no pretendía ser más que un adiós a todo aquéllo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, a las personas alabándolo, a la energía robada en sueños y canciones. Pretendía que la canción fuese un adiós incluso para Dipper, pero todos sus planes se fueron al carajo cuando el castaño lo miró directamente a los ojos.

— **Oh, but now I'm so much better.** **So if my words can't come together, listen to my melody** —dudo un segundo al ver a Dipper huir de su mirada, tratando de no mirarlo posiblemente pensando que era algún truco, pero no era más que el dejando fluir todo lo que era incapaz de decirle al castaño—…  **In a place where there's no space or time.**

Pudo ver la reacción que causó en Dipper y leerlo como un libro abierto sin siquiera insertarse en su mente. Supo que Dipper haría algo en ese instante, por lo que al acabar la canción se dio el lujo de caminar lentamente entre los humanos no solo para despedirse sino también para robar algo más de su energía que necesitaba para marcharse del lugar. Entra a su camerino cerrando sus ojos preparándose para lo que fuese que le quisiera decir su joven Pino.

—Tres —dice para si quitándose la corbata—, dos… uno.

—Bill —Dipper entra en su camerino de golpe respirando agitadamente—, hay algo que tengo que decirte y debo hacerlo antes de que te vayas. No puedes irte hasta que lo diga.

Bill se gira para observarlo fingiéndose sorprendido, pero su expresión se vuelve real al ver el fuego de la determinación iluminar los ojos castaños del joven. No pensó que lo vería tan decidido para algo.

Dipper se acerca unos pasos de él con sus puños apretados y el mentón levantado en determinación, pero más pronto que tarde sus ojos se humedecen y sus manos se envuelven en las solapas de la chaqueta de Bill.

—No quiero que te vayas —su voz tiembla por las lágrimas apenas contenidas. Sus manos se relajan, pero sus brazos se alzan para envolverse en su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza—. Se lo que eres, no me importa. No sé si…

Dipper hipa suave aferrándose todo lo que puede a Bill dejando las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas avergonzado porque toda su valentía se fue al caño en apenas unos segundos.

—No sé si la canción era para mí, pero… quiero… tengo que decirte lo que siento por ti —alza la vista hacia los ojos azul eléctricos quedándose atrapado en ellos. Bill sonríe de medio lado acariciando su cabello limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Ya te habías tardado en entender las cosas, Pino —sus dedos se enredan con suavidad en las castañas hebras arrancando suspiros de Dipper.

Por un segundo el más joven piensa que tal vez ha caído en una nueva ilusión, que todo había sido una estratagema para hacerlo sentir mal consigo mismo y manipular sus emociones con el fin de empujarlo a los brazos del rubio. De ser así puede decir que le importa un carajo si fue atrapado bajo el encanto de Bill, lo único que desea es permanecer a su lado y dejar fluir sus emociones como la tormenta que es dentro de su pecho.

—Esto no es un final —susurra Bill alzando su rostro—, es un principio —termina susurrando sobre sus labios.


End file.
